When a Rabbit steals a Raindbow, does the Rainbow fade?
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: AU ficlet (Or random one shots) based off of my other fic called Of Rainbows and Rabbits. What if Chibiusa managed to succeed in only getting Nijiko? How would things change?


AN: This is just an AU Ficlet (that may or may not have other one shots) to "Of Rainbows and Rabbits". Someone posed a question about What if Chibiusa had managed to get only Nijiko back to the Moon Kingdom. Annd this happened.

Hope you like the shot AU version of the other Fic.

As usual, Canon characters belong to Naoko T. Only the originals are mine.

* * *

Nijiko was only five years old when she left Earth to play with her friend Chibiusa in the magical palace on the moon. Though for the first day, she had to hide mostly, but it was fun. Like a game of hide and seek with the adults. Of course, she was eventually found out but by then it was too late for her to return to Earth.

At the time, she had thought that a month wouldn't be so bad- especially since she'll get to do everything with her new friend.

After all, what was the harm in it? 

* * *

Nijiko doesn't remember much about her life before coming to the Moon Kingdom when she was five years old. One of the unforeseen side effects of being there so long was apparently memory loss for non-natives of their original home. So even if she could return, she wouldn't be able to tell them where. So, when the month was over and she could no longer remember what her last name had been or where she lived, she was unceremoniously adopted into the Moon Family by the Queen after her friend's insistence upon it.

Moon Princess Nijiko Serenity.

That's what they call her now because every moon princess had to have a 'Serenity' somewhere in their name and she was no different than any of the others.

* * *

Her education was exactly like her sister's but there was no training in how to control the Crystal. The Power source that protected the city and could be handled only by the heirs of the Moon kingdom.

Even though she knows she's not the biological child of the Queen, Nijiko still longs for the crystal's acceptance all the same. After all, her only memories of her time before her life there was vague and hard to define. She doesn't remember what her father or mother looked like or what her life was like back then. All she had was the now and wanting to be a part of something great like the others.

Nijiko is only twelve at this point, but she feels guilty over the growing discontent within her on not being like her family and the guardians.

-

Her sister ascends the throne when they're barely eighteen. On this day, her sister's new guardians appeared and called themselves the Asteroid Senshi. Nijiko can't help but feel a little envious at everyone that had such amazing powers, yet she was without any sort of thing. Despite their mother's words about how power isn't everything, she often thought of herself as someone who couldn't do anything useful.

Times like that, she wondered if it would've been better if she had never met her sister at all, but she couldn't remember what life was like without them or her. Nijiko would, as she often had done, would gaze at Earth and wonder what her original parents were doing. Did they miss her? Or remember her? She doesn't know and often wonders on making a wish on the Silver Crystal, like she used to when she was small, to show her their faces.

But the crystal doesn't work like that. It'll never respond to her because she, despite everything, was not of the Royal Moon Bloodline. 

* * *

This is the first time they've been attacked in a long time and it's by some strange group. No one knew where they came from or what they wanted other than to leech the very life from the Solar system. The Asteroid Senshi were doing the best they could, but even the senshi on the outer edges had been defeated by these people and still remain unconscious with the others.

Nijiko has never been in so much pain as she was now. At twenty-two, the gown she had been wearing is torn up with a few blood spatters from the enemy. Heavy in her hand is the Moon Sword, she had taken from the Inner Sanctum's pedestal. It isn't like any other sword she's ever used, but it did the job she needs it to.

"No! The Queen!" She hears the cries from inside the throne room where her sister was trying to protect the people that couldn't get to the shelters fast enough. "Someone!"

Nijiko only makes it there in time to see her sister fall to her knees before the tall dark figure that is the leader of the enemy.

She didn't think about what she would do next, when her body leaps into action all on it's own and she is swinging the sword down across the monster's back. It bellows in pain and whirls to confront her.

"_**YoU dArE tO sTrIkE mE?**_" It swings it's long arms, knocking her back into one of the pearl pillars. "_**WeAk HuMaN! I wIlL kIlL yOu!**_"

She coughed, wheezing as she got up from where she fell, the sword far from her as she hears her sister call for her. Forcing herself to her feet, Nijiko glared up at the creature, her hair a mess and disheveled as she pushes her bangs out of her eyes, "Fine! Do your worst- but you'll _never_ get what you want!"

In anger, it roars as her sister screams her name. All Nijiko could think is that she didn't need the stupid crystal to do this. Her mouth opens and she screams herself, launching herself at the creature with pure abandonment.

If she has to die- she's taking this thing with her!


End file.
